Whispers on the wind: a Lily and James Date
by Mookie27
Summary: This is just a one-shot piece, about Lily and James' rather romantic date! lots of romance, kissing, and FUN!


Whispers on the Wind: A Lily and James Date.  
  
This is a one shot piece, I made it for a friend of mine, who wanted a little romance. She enjoyed it so, I thought I'd post it. Please tell me what you think of it. I had so much fun writing this, be warned though, it's full of fluff and romance. Mookie  
  
The sunlight streamed through the window of the History of Magic classroom falling gently on Lily's bright red hair. James two rows behind his two- month girlfriend sighed appreciatively. Lily impatiently pushed a red strand from her face as she tried to take notes on what Professor Binns was saying. James just stared on, still not believing that she had actually said she would be his girlfriend. After years of hatred and James' failed attempts to get Lily's attention she finally consented to be his girlfriend. Today Merlin's day he was going to take Lily to Hogsmeade. Everything had to be perfect, he thought through all the details, yep everything was set.  
  
The bell's ringing brought James out of his daydreams. Lily had packed away her books and was turning to smile at him.  
  
"Hey Lily," James said as he quickly stuffed his books, quill, and parchment away. He walked with her out the door.  
  
"Just a few more hours till our date." Lily said with a shy smile.  
  
"Well," James said in a teasing voice, "I was thinking on skipping tonight. You wouldn't mind would you?"  
  
"Oh no," Lily said slyly "I'll just go out with Mark LaFey, you know his great great, great, exciter a grandmother Was Morgan LaFey. He might be willing to take a gal out on Merlin's day."  
  
"Tempting as that is, I think I can fit you in, between end of classes and beauty sleep, yes, I can definitely give you a couple minutes."  
  
"I'm so obliged." Lily said as she went to her next class, unfortunately James wasn't in it.  
  
James smiled "Okay, see you at about six." Lily was about to walk into her class when she felt a pair of hands circle her waist, she turned and looked up into James' face.  
  
"You wouldn't leave a guy hanging like that would you?" James asked as he quickly pulled Lily into a nook.  
  
"Oh course not." Lily said as she put her arms around James' neck and gently pushed his mouth down to hers. James pulled Lily closer deepen the kiss as Lily responded in kind, slowly moving her hand through James' hair, detailed that it was so soft to her touch. The bell rang it's warning struck, bringing Lily back to earth. "James," she said as she pulled back, James didn't let go, "James! We have to get to class."  
  
James shook his head, gave Lily another squeeze pulling her against her before letting her go to run to his class. Lily got into her class just as the bell rang. But if anyone asked what she learned in Ancient Runes she would have a hard time getting past attendance.  
  
*********** Mayda Gordon, Lily's best friend was as excited as Lily was. "How romantic," she said for the fifth time, as the rushed back to their dorm to get Lily ready.  
  
"Yeah I know," Lily said dreamily  
  
"Has he said where you're going?" Mayda asked as the hurried through the portrait hole.  
  
"No, I think Hogsmeade, but beyond that he didn't say anything. Well," she said thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, I think he might have said to dress up a bit. That'll be fun, I haven't gotten to wear my new dress robe yet, and you know the green one." Lily said excitedly, her emerald eyes flashing.  
  
"OH that one is so pretty, I can't wait to see you all dressed up. If you want you can borrow my diamond necklace, that would go with the dress perfectly." Mayda said the excitement mirroring between them as the squealed in girlish delight at their pretty things and the prospect of dress up.  
  
Lily hugged Mayda, "You're the best,"  
  
"First go take your shower, I'll get things ready here. Then we'll do hair and make-up and finish up with the gown and accessories." Mayda said as she pushed Lily of into the bathroom.  
  
**********  
  
As Lily rubbed the conditioner into her hair she hummed a little tune. She thought back to the hurried kiss in the hall. 'Well we'll have all the time tonight for kissing.' She said with anticipation. Rinsing out the conditioner and turning off the water Lily pulled on her dressing robe. "Mayda!" She called taking out her wand.  
  
"Ready?" Mayda asked as she came into the bathroom carrying her box of hair accessories and with Lily's make up kit floating behind her.  
  
"So what should we do with this mess?" Lily asked as she began to brush her hair.  
  
"Mess? Well I guess it's your right to complain about you hair, all girls have that right." Mayda said as she fingered her own brown locks with disgust. "But enough whining, what type of mood are you in? Up or down?" Mayda asked as she took the brush from Lily and brushed the remaining knots out.  
  
"I wear my hair down all the time, let's put it up."  
  
"Fair enough, you know I saw a darling hair style in Which Witch the other day, I think it'll be just the thing." Mayda said as she went about drying and creating her masterpiece.  
  
Ten minutes latter she turned Lily around so she could see herself in the mirror.  
  
Lily gasped, her hair looked magnificent. Mayda had put most of it in the back in a loose knot secured by hairpins. She had taken some loose strands and curled them tightly so they gave Lily's face a fun yet mature look.  
  
"Its amazing May, thank you." Lily said as she grabbed Mayda into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Mayda replied before going on businesslike. "Now onto make-up."  
  
"My favorite part." The discussed different ideas while Lily put on her foundation and cover-up. By the time she was ready for it they had decided on dark eyes, light blush, and pearl lips. Soon Lily was ready to put on her emerald dress robe. She put on her underskirt that made the robe look puffy around the base. She had to call Mayda back to tie the gold lacing in the back while she fixed her shimmering belt around her hips. When Mayda had finished with the strings Lily took a last look at herself in the mirror. 'Not to shabby.' She thought to herself as she made her way out of the bathroom Mayda followed her out.  
  
"Okay, try on this diamond." Mayda said as she took her necklace out, its heart shaped diamond twinkling on its end.  
  
"Are you sure Mayda?" Lily asked as she looked at the beautiful necklace.  
  
Mayda nodded and moved to put the necklace on Lily. It was perfect, shimmering just above the hemline. They stood admiring the finial picture when a voice broke through the air. "Are you ready LILY?!!" James shouted up the stairs. The girls shook their heads but said "Coming."  
  
As Lily walked down the stairs James let out an appreciative sigh, Lily looked amazing, with her softly clinging dress and hair coming down around her face. James didn't look that bad either, in a simple yet elegant black dress robe and the white of his dress shirt peeking out of the top. Lily thought he looked extremely handsome.  
  
They left out the portrait hole and were soon on their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I got us reservations at the Silver Cauldron." James said, mentioning the nice restaurant.  
  
"I've never been there," Lily said as she pulled her cloak around her to keep out the cold. "What's their specialty?"  
  
"To be honest Lily, I've never been there either." James said as Lily sighed, glad that they were both having this experience the first time together.  
  
"Why did you do that?" James asked as she stopped out side of Hogsmeade to look at Lily.  
  
"Why what?" she said avoiding the question.  
  
"Come on Lily,"  
  
"It's just, sometimes I feel at a disadvantage, being muggle born and all." Lily said as she started walking again.  
  
James caught up with her "I don't make you feel uncomfortable do I?"  
  
"No!" Lily said putting her arm in the crook of James'. "Not at all." She said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
  
They walked into the restaurant arm in arm and were quickly seated at a table.  
  
"This is nice," Lily commented as she looked around the restaurant, her eyes falling on the silver cloth covering the walls and the shimmering candle sticks hanging in the air.  
  
James smiled at her delight. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
They ordered their food a minute latter, both content to sit and enjoy the other's company.  
  
Later as they sat over their desert, they discussed what to do next.  
  
"It's Friday, so we can stay out latter." Lily said as she took another bite of ice cream. "I don't have Quidditch tomorrow either. So what do you want to do?" James asked.  
  
"How about a walk. We could look at the shops and," Lily paused "talk." She continued with a wink.  
  
James nodded solemnly, "I would like to 'talk' some more." He said, his composer breaking as a cheeky smile spread over his face. He got up to get the bill and their cloaks.  
  
As James helped Lily into her cloak, his fingers brushing lightly her ticklish spot on the base of her neck. Lily reacted by pushing up her shoulder attempting to push James fingers away, they gave it a little swipe, making Lily giggle. James began to button his own cloak appearing to concentrate fully on the buttons.  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked when James' had finished the last button.  
  
James' answer was to open the door for Lily. "So where did you want to walk?" James asked as they walked out onto the snowy streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Anywhere." Lily said as she moved close to James for warmth.  
  
"How about this way," James said as he picked up Lily's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, and directed her toward the downtown area.  
  
They talked about classes as they strolled leisurely past shop windows. Lily stopped to look into a dress shop window, and James came behind her, placing his hands on her waist and leaning his head to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Isn't it pretty James?" Lily said as she moved her head closer to James'.  
  
"I don't know," James said as he looked at the purple dress she had been admiring. "I kind of like the one you're wearing right now."  
  
Lily fully in his arms, her own going to his shoulders, "That was a nice thing to say."  
  
"I'm full of nice things to say, especially for you." James said as he kissed her lightly on her nose.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of the wind," Lily said as she leaned closer to James.  
  
James laughed, "Sounds good to me." He said as pulled Lily into an ally between to shops, one a restaurant the heat warmed the air around it. "Better now?" He asked as he pulled her back into his arms.  
  
Lily nodded her head from where it lay, tucked between his neck and shoulder. Lily didn't seem to want to move, so James called out drastic measures.  
  
Lily's laughter filled the air as James tickled her exposed neck with on hand and her equally ticklish sides with the other. Lily kept laughing and the more she laughed the faster James tickled her, enjoying the sound of her laughter as well as her flushed face.  
  
Well two can play that game, Lily thought as she took a breath and pressed her lips to James. Within seconds the tickling stopped as James concentrated fully on the kiss. James' hands tucked into her cloak as they lightly pressed her small body close to his. Lily pulled back for air, then her eyes locked with the man she loved, and as his lips descended she lifted her lips.  
  
There isn't anything in the world, like the sweet kiss of lovers meant for greatness, the wind howled. As it watched the pair of teenagers, saw their warm kisses and heard their whispered promises of forever. 


End file.
